Cornflakes
Cornflakes (ang. płatki kukurydziane) ''- kucyk ziemski,klacz mieszkająca w Ponyville. Jedna z bohaterek Dawn In Ponyville. Reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. Powstanie Cornflakes powstała w mojej głowie na wzór mojej przyjaciółki. Miałam kilka wyglądów do wyboru, jednak ostatecznie wybrałam ten. Imię Cornflakes wzięło się stąd, że moja przyjaciółka uwielbia płatki kukurydziane. Oprócz mojej przyjaciółki była też wzorowana na Renie Ryuguu z ''Higurashi no Naku koro ni. Jej imię brzmiało dlatego pierwotnie Rena, a potem Rana. Wygląd Cornflakes ma sierść koloru brudnej jasnej-żółci. Oczy Corn są brązowe i wyglądem przypominają oczy Fluttershy. Jej grzywa jest koloru blond, klacz najczęściej wiąże ją w dwa kucyki po bokach. Czasami rozpuszcza grzywę. Znaczek Cornflakes to opakowanie po płatkach kukurydzianych, symbolizujące jej miłość do tego rodzaju jedzenia. Charakter Główny zarys Cornflakes jest bardzo pomysłowa i miła. Niestety, często wpada w panikę nawet kiedy nie istnieje zagrożenie. Najczęściej krzyczy wtedy: Panika! Panika, panika, panika! Jest do bólu słodka i dziecinna, wcale nie chce z tego wyrastać, czyni ją to trochę nieokrzesaną. Np. bawi się zabawkami i ma zbyt długi język. Ma manię na punkcie słodkich rzeczy. Takimi rzeczami może być wszystko: doniczka, dom, zwierzę, pluszak, puchar, naczynie, kucyk, zwierzę, tasak, maczeta... dużo by wymieniać. Dlatego wtedy charakterystycznie szczeka''. Kiedy ktoś ją zdenerwuje rzuca w niego czym popadnie. Jednak zdarza się to bardzo rzadko, praktycznie nic nie przeszkadza jej w byciu klejnotem dobroci. Czasem tylko robi się dziwnie cicha i tajemnicza. Najbardziej jest zżyta z Fire Star. Mimo, że Fire traktuje Corn dosyć chłodno i oschle, beżowa klaczka się nie poddaje i uparcie próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się bliżej z Fire Star. Miłość do płatków Cornflakes jak widać, kocha płatki kukurydziane. Niemal z próżni potrafi wyciągnąć torebkę płatków i jeść je wszędzie gdzie popadnie. Niektórych to denerwuje, u innych wywołuje śmiech. Cornflakes za bardzo to nie obchodzi. W takich chwilach liczy się tylko ona i liczą się tylko jej płatki! Co ciekawe, Cornflakes nie je płatków z mlekiem, tylko na sucho. Alergia Ma alergię na pyłki. Do tego dosyć ostrą. Objawia się to u niej katarem, łzawieniem oczu, natarczywym kichaniem i kaszlem. Cornflakes chodzi wtedy wszędzie z chusteczkami do nosa. Inspiracja jesienią Dużo czasu spędza na dworze jesienią, kolekcjonuje wtedy liście. Jak sama mówi ''Kolory jesieni, są pozytywnie inspirujące. ''Cornflakes uważa tak dlatego, bo jesienne liście przypominają jej płatki. To ta pegazica wymyśliła określenie ''Płatkowa, equestriańska jesień. Geolog Skrycie marzy o byciu geologiem, nie wystarcza jej praca w fabryce płatków. To marzenie dusiła w sobie od zawsze, ale niestety Corn nie ma warunków do rozwijania pasji. Taniec Uwielbia tańczyć, co wychodzi jej całkiem dobrze. Wymyśliła kilka kroków tanecznych, które chciała zaprezentować grupie tanecznej Dancing Equestria. Najbardziej znany to Show your tail, o którym przeczytacie później. Cornflakes chodziła na kilka kursów tańca i obecnie naucza Sweet Lollipop Jedzenie, napoje... Czy wspominałam, że Cornflakes uwielbia płatki kukurydziane? Oprócz nich lubi w jakimś sensie lody (oczywiście z płatkami), kukurydzę i jajecznicę. Jednak liczą się tylko płatki. Cornflakes uwielbia pić mleko. Kiedy nie ma nic innego zadowoli się wodą i herbatą. Jak widać, jej jadłospis jest skromny i wręcz prawie nic nie wymagający. Dobroć Chyba jedna z najważniejszych cech charakteru Corny. Wrażliwa klaczka nigdy nie umiała być agresywna. Zawsze broniła słabszych i okazywała dobre serce nawet najmniejszym istotom. Dla niej nie istniały ograniczenia. Potrafiła być miła nawet w najmniej odpowiedniej sytuacji. Cornflakes poświęciłaby życie za małe dzieci. Godnie reprezentuje klejnot dobroci. Miłość Cornflakes marzy o swojej wielkiej miłości. Na razie jednak spotyka samych przyjaciół. Wady Panika Niestety, Corny bardzo panikuje. Najczęściej są to błahe i niezbyt straszne rzeczy. Najczęściej krzyczy wtedy Panika, panika, panika! ''Dawn przywołuje ją do porządku, z małym skutkiem. Corny nie potrafi pohamować tego odruchu, co sprawia jej duży kłopot. Rozumawanie dosłownie Corny rozumie wszystko zbyt dosłownie. Nie rozumie aluzji i dlatego lepiej nie startować do niej z czymś takim. Niestety, Cornflakes potrafi zrobić z tego aferę. Gdy nic się nie rozumie, łatwo myśleć co innego... Umiejętności Walka Co tu dużo mówić, Cornflakes jest w tym kompletnie zielona. Taniec Corn jest w tym bardzo dobra! Żadna z przyjaciółek jej w tym nie dorównuje. Chciała dołączyć do pewnej znanej grupy tanecznej, ale się rozmyśliła. Cornflakes potrafi zatańczyć wszystko, co tylko zapragną inne kucyki. Wymyśliła ''Taniec Płatków dedykowany... wiadomo czemu. Panikowanie Jeżeli istnieje taka umiejętność, Corn wymiata i to na całego. Jedzenie płatków Cornflakes pobiła oficjalny rekord jedzenia płatków firmy Chrup. Zjadła sto porcji w ciągu dwóch godzin. Znaczek Pewnego dnia mała Corn została wysłana na zakupy. Gdy była w sklepie trwała prezentacja najnowszej wersji płatków Chrup. Mała kupiła kilka paczek. W drodze do domu przysiadła i zaczęła jeść płatki. Tak jej zasmakowały, że zjadła wszystko, do tego postanowiła, że następnego dnia kupi ich jeszcze więcej. Trwało to tak, aż do czasu, kiedy osiągnęła wiek nastoletni. Wtedy rodzinie zaczęło się nie przelewać, dlatego Cornflakes poszła na casting do fabryki płatków ''Chrup. ''Przedstawiła się najlepiej jak umiała oraz opowiedziała sprawdzającemu o swojej miłości do tego jedzenia. Następnego dnia dowiedziała się, że wygrała casting. Wtedy na jej boku pojawił się znaczek - opakowanie płatków kukurydzianych. Zwierzaki Alexis Pod koniec pierwszej serii poznamy Alexisa: czarnego kota, który z powodu koloru nie dostał na imię Chrup. Alexis jest miły, troszkę zadziorny, ale na pewno wierny. Lubi pieszczoty i słodkie słówka, życie oddałby za swoją panią. Cornflakes znalazła go, gdy był mały. Matka go porzuciła, bowiem jakiś nieostrożny kucyk dotknął kotka, gdy się oddalił. Biedne i wygłodzone kocię znalazło dobrą panią. Wrażliwość Cornflakes nie pozwoliła jej zostawić kociaka. Relacje *Dawn - przyjaciółka, Corn często jest przywoływana przez nią do porządku. *Ange - przyjaciółka *Fire Star - przyjaciółka, Cornflakes chce ją poznać jeszcze bliżej. *Sweet Lollipop - przyjaciółka *CheeseBurger - brat *Zack Sky - kolega *Lucy (DawnTheSeries) - koleżanka *John Brown - kolega *Beatrice - koleżanka *Battler - kolega *Miss Clever - burmistrzyni, znajoma. *Rainbow Wings - znajoma, nie przepadają za sobą *Królowa Elfów - wróg *Elfy - wrogowie *Rainbow Tiger - kolega ARTYKUŁ DO EDYCJI Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki